Aventuras de amor en Corcus
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: gray y natsu viajan a corcus por petición de la familia de gray... en el trayecto natsu conoce una chica que le sacudirá el mundo de su amigo, pero se enteran de que gray debe de casarse con ¿lucy? pero si natsu se enamoro de ella a primera vista ¿que aran?
1. Chapter 1

-¡Gray! Volviste a ganar la carrera-. Decía un chico de cabello naranja contando billetes en su mano

-te dije que ganaría Loky-. Le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante

–chicoooos hay que irnos ahora ya viene la policía-. Gritaba un pelirosado arrastrando una motocicleta deportiva color verde

–Gracias por traer mi moto Natsu-. Sonrió el pelinaranja mientras repartía la ganancia y se marchaba en la motocicleta

–vale Natsu sube-. Le decía Gray mientras se guardaba el dinero en el bolsillo, el joven dudo en subirse, le mareaban los transportes pero tenían que escapar de la policía que se acercaba, Gray lo tomo de la camiseta y lo subió por la fuerza arrancando a toda velocidad una motocicleta en color azul con un chico pelinegro conduciendo y otro detrás muriéndose de nauseas, llegaron a un edificio de 3 pisos algo viejo, abrieron el garaje y colocaron la moto dentro, para después subir unas escaleras al tercer piso

–oye hielito, hoy nos fue muy bien con tu carrera ¡ya tenemos lo del alquiler en solo una noche!-. Decía el pelirosa mientras asaltaba su refrigerador para hacer algo de comer

–si flamita hay que buscar más idiotas como esos-. Le contesto el chico mientras tomaba un bote de helado del congelador y empezaba a comer…

-vaya además hoy salimos de vacaciones, tanto en la universidad casi me fríe el cerebro-. Replicó el chico mientras se comía el pollo que recién salía del horno

–Siempre lo has tenido freído flamita-. Le respondía su amigo mientras una gota resbalaba por su nuca, -oye… Natsu-. Dijo seriamente el pelinegro, su amigo alzo la vista pero sin dejar de comer

–tengo que ir con Lyon y Ultear… durante estas vacaciones…-. Le conto con un aire de tristeza

– ¿Cuándo?-.

–Me marchare mañana por la mañana-. Dijo resignado mirando una maleta que tena junto a el sillón de la sala

–en ese caso debo de darme prisa-. Dijo el pelirosado poniéndose de pie y entrando a su habitación

-¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto Gray mirando a su compañero que revolvía entre sus cosas

–empacando que más… iré contigo-.

–Natsu-. Se dijeron dándose una sonrisa, tal vez no se llevaban bien a veces y podían pelear, pero esos dos siempre serian los mejores amigos de todos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En esos instantes en Corcus, Fiore…

-Lucy, en 2 semanas abra un baile donde se anunciara tu compromiso, sabes que esa unión es muy importante ya que la familia de ese muchacho es muy acaudalada, no podemos desaprovechar la oportunidad… muchas familias están en busca de que ese joven proponga matrimonio a sus hijas además su hermano mayor ya tiene una prometida, entiendes la situación, Lucy-. Decía el señor Heartfilia mientras miraba por la ventana

–si padre-. Contestaba una rubia mirando al suelo al borde de las lágrimas mientras se retiraba a su habitación

-yo quiero casarme por amor…-. Se decía la joven. Después de todo su padre la había mantenido alejada de cualquier muchacho, siempre en colegios para señoritas, ni siquiera había tenido un amigo, ni se diga de internet, no su padre le prohibía tener una maldita computadora que pudiera arruinar el dominio que este tenía sobre su hija, ya había cumplido 19 años la joven y ni siquiera pudo decidir la carera que quería estudiar "administración" había dicho su padre y en seguida ya se encontraba en una universidad muy exclusiva con personas sumamente irritantes, estaba harta quería tomar su bolso con algo de ropa y correr, correr lejos de casa a donde su padre no pudiera alcanzarla nunca, su madre, si su madre estuviera viva las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pensaba…

En la misma ciudad pero en otra mansión –Gray se molestara mucho cuando le digamos esto-. Decía un joven alvino

–el debe de entender-. Decía una joven pelinegra con una copa en su mano –después de todo tu estás de acuerdo con tu matrimonio Lyon-.

–Ultear yo estoy enamorado de mi novia-.

– ¿amor? ¡Yo me case por amor! ¡¿Y cómo resulto?!... además quien dice que no le pasara lo que a ti que te enamoraste de la que eligieron para ti, la señorita Heartfilia es mona, ya la he visto en varias ocasiones, en todo caso tú y el terco de tu hermano han corrido con suerte, no me han traído chicas feas para que sean sus futuras esposas-. Decía mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

Al día siguiente en el aeropuerto: -haaaaa no quiero, no me subiré a ese maldito avión-. Gritaba un chico aferrándose a un asiento de la sala de espera

–flamita no seas ridículo las maletas ya están abordo, déjate de tonterías y vamos o perderemos el vuelo-.

–Estúpido como si tuvieras tantas ganas de llegar-. Le respondía mientras su amigo lo llevaba a rastras. Una vez en el avión, el chico pensaba en las palabras de su amigo… "Como si tuvieras ganas de llegar" era verdad, lo último que quería es que sus hermanos lo jodieran con tonterías como siempre, tal vez querían que empezara a hacerse cargo de las franquicias en magnolia o sabría dios que, de lo único que estaba seguro es que era una reverenda estupidez. Miro a su lado y una gota escurrió por su frente al ver a su acompañante al borde de la muerte por mareo, seguro si ese tonto no lo hubiera acompañado el viaje seria aun mas tedioso, aunque le avergonzaba tenerlo por un lado, tomo su computadora ya que Natsu no estaba en condiciones de entablar una conversación, ingreso en su correo para ver si podía platicar con alguna de las chicas que lo asediaban, después de todo para distraerse no estaban tan mal siempre y cuando no pensaran que el querría algo serio con alguna, así transcurrieron un par de horas para llegar a su destino Corcus, mientras el pelinegro iba por las maletas su amigo se quedaba sentado en la sala descansando de su larga travesía.

–eres una niña insolente, ¡no sirves para nada!, papá estará muy decepcionado de ti-. Decía un tipo sentado a su lado a una joven que parecía de su edad quien apretaba los ojos para contener su llanto

–eres una estúpida ahora te pondrás a llorar… que molestia, ve al baño y límpiate no pienso ir con un desastre como tú, a ningún lado avergüenzas a la familia-. Al decir eso la joven llevo las manos a su rostro y se paro en dirección al baño el joven pelirosa hiso lo mismo.

-¿estás bien?-. Preguntaba el chico mientras la tomaba del hombro

–si…-. Contesto la chica con una vos tenue

–no deberías dejar que ese sujeto te hable así-.

–juvia no puede hacer nada… ese hombre es el hermano mayor de juvia-.

-¿juvia?-. Pregunto el chico desconcertado

–si… etto yo soy juvia-. Dijo la chica apenada, el chico le sonrió amigablemente

–aunque sea tu hermano no tiene por qué hablarte así ¿Qué ocurre?-.

–el es Sol, uno de los hermanos mayores de juvia… está muy molesto porque no he querido fijar la fecha de mi boda-.

-¿tu boda? ¿Acaso no quieres? Si ese es el caso rompe el compromiso y ya-. Le aconsejo el chico mientras parpadeaba un par de veces

–no es tan fácil… juvia desearía irse muy lejos-. Le decía la chica mientras un par de lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas, alzo un poco la vista para ver que su hermano se ponía de pie

–juvia tiene que irse, gracias por preocuparte, adiós -. Dijo la joven mientras se marchaba y le regalaba una sonrisa, dejando al chico algo pensativo.

–Natsu que haces aquí-. Pregunto Gray mientras le daba su maleta

–conocí a una chica…-.

–y que ¿te gusto?-.

–no… solo que lloraba… lloraba demasiado-. Le respondió algo serio mientras ambos empezaban a caminar fuera del aeropuerto, al salir vieron una gran limosina de color negro y frente a ella una chica que vestía de traje con unos labios pintados de rojo.

–Ultear…-. Susurraron ambos chicos con una mirada decaída

–Bienvenidos-. Les dijo mientras se subían todos al vehículo

-aun le marean los transportes no puedo creerlo-. Comento la chica con algo de desprecio en su mirada

–déjalo tranquilo, mejor dime ¿para qué me llamaste?-.

–Necesito que en dos semanas te comprometas con Lucy Heartfilia…-.


	2. Chapter 2

-¡¿Qué?! No…. No… definitivamente tu ya perdiste la cabeza yo no pienso casarme y mucho menos con una chiquilla que ni siquiera conozco-. Reclamo a su hermana, sin que esta le hiciera caso, ella permaneció en silencio el resto del viaje "¿casarme? ¿Yo y con una extraña?... tengo que salir de esta".

Natsu y Gray habían llegado a la deslumbrante mansión de los Fullbuster, el pelinegro la admiro por unos segundos el estilo del barroco con unos toques de de la era neoclásica que lo habían llevado a convertirse en arquitecto, suspiro un momento al recordar que jamás podría ejercer la profesión que tanto amaba, tenía que hacerse cargo de los negocios familiares tarde o temprano

-vayan a su habitación y descansen, la cena es a las 8-. Les comunico Ultear para perderse en los pasillos de la mansión

Natsu entro a su cuarto uno al lado del de su amigo que Ul la madre de Gray había mandado acondicionar para que fuera el cuarto del pelirosa siempre que este viniera de visita, Natsu también apreciaba mucho a esa mujer tanto como a una madre, ella le había dado tanto apoyo, sintió tanto como Gray la muerte de ella hacía ya un par de años, desde entonces la vida de Gray se había vuelto un sinfín de discusiones con su hermana Ultear…

Como la anfitriona lo ordeno ambos chicos bajaron al comedor pero antes que pudieran entrar fueron intersecados por Lyon

-esperen que hasta que Ultear los llame-.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto el pelirosado

–la señorita Heartfilia y su padre están aquí-. Al decir eso los ojos de Gray se abrieron como platos "tan rápido" pensó, el no quería conocer a esa mujer la odiaba sin siquiera conocerla…

Una rubia estaba de pie junto a su padre mientras este hablaba con la joven Fullbuster como si ese chico Gray y ella fuera vil mercancía… "me gustaría salir corriendo"

–Ultear-. Dijo un joven alvino bien parecido que la hiso estremecer a causa de pensar que ese era su futuro marido, entristecida miro hacia abajo

–el es mi hermano Lyon-. Lo presento la chica al señor Heartfilia, eso fue como devolverle la vida a la señorita Lucy, aunque solo le estuviera dando largas a su agonía

–disculpe señorita Ultear donde se encuentra el tocador-. Pregunto la rubia educadamente a lo que la chica le respondió la localización

Lucy dio unos pasos hacia afuera del comedor pero no precisamente a el baño, no sabía a dónde iba realmente corrió un poco pero sin esperarlo resbalo cayendo encima de alguien

–poodriiass quitaddste-. Decía con dificultad el pelirosado siendo asfixiado por los senos de la chica

–lo lamento-. Contesto la joven mientras se arrodillaba al lado del chico, en cuanto la vio no supo porque su corazón dejo de latir "es hermosa" pensó y claro que era hermosa era una princesa de cabellos rubios, ojos color miel y unos labios rosados que… haa… lo desquiciaban, no sabía lo que estaba pasando consigo, solo la miraba ahí, así nada mas los dos en el piso

Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada y sonreía levemente, le había vuelto el color ya no estaba pálida, "el es Gray Fullbuster… es muy lindo" pensó alegrándose de que si se tenía que casar por la fuerza seria con ese chico tan lindo, tan…. Tan… tan como ella, normal simple, sin aires de grandeza, sin esa mirada de los chicos acaudalados que se creían dueños de todo a su paso, no este era diferente, su mirada le daba calidez, tranquilidad….

–Natsu-. Se escucho la voz del pelinegro rompiendo la magia que envolvía a ambos chicos en el suelo, tendiéndole las manos a ambos y riendo un poco pues podía ver que esos dos habían quedado prendados de inmediato, ambos se pusieron de pie sin dejar de mirarse pero ahí estaban de pie los 3 aunque Gray no contaba para nada

-lo lamento mucho joven Gray-. Dijo la chica haciendo una clase de reverencia ante el pelirosa quien de inmediato soltó una pequeña carcajada

–el es Gray, yo soy Natsu, ¿tu quien eres?-. Le pregunto a la chica con una sonrisa, que de inmediato palideció más que cualquier pared de la mansión

-soy... Soy Lucy Heartfilia-. De inmediato los 3 quedaron fríos

"esa chica tan linda seria la futura esposa de Gray…. De su amigo hermano ¡Gray!" pensaba el pelirosado

"esa es Lucy… es linda pero… Natsu… a Natsu le gusto…" pensaba preocupado

"ese es Gray, no me gusta es guapo pero…" pensaba mientras no dejaba de ver al pelirosa.

–vaya veo que ya se conocieron, bien pues vamos a cenar-. Les dijo Ultear quien los escolto al comedor, en esos instantes Lyon, Ultear y el padre de Lucy comían mientras definían los términos del matrimonio, pero los otros 3 no apetecían comer ni un solo bocado, solo jugueteaban un poco con la comida.

En cuanto Lucy y su padre se marcharon al pelinegro se le ocurrió algo bastante arriesgado pero bastante estúpido para que pudiera resultar "abra que intentar" pensó

–oye Ultear, llama al señor Heartfilia dile que mañana a las 7 de la tarde iremos su hija y yo al cine y a cenar que la llevare a casa a las 12 en punto-.

–vaya si que te gusto la chica, me alegro mucho, a Lyon le paso lo mismo con la señorita Redfox-.

– ¿La señorita Redfox?-. Pregunto Gray intrigado

–si es la prometida de tu hermano-.

– ¿Por qué no me dijeron que se había comprometido?-.

–Fue hace un par de meses, hubo una fiesta muy exclusiva, no quise molestarte pues sabía que te negarías por estar en tus clases-. Gray dio un gruñido marchándose para hablar con su amigo, si su plan resultaba esos dos podrían enamorarse y la tal Lucy lo mandaría al diablo para estar con quien amaba de verdad…

-oye Natsu que te parece si sales mañana con Lucy-. Le propuso Fullbuster

–que dices… ella será tu esposa-.

–pero no me gusta y a ti si, vamos sal con ella, mañana su padre la traerá a las 7 tendrás 5 horas para salir a pasear con ella-. Después de insistir un poco el pelirosa por fin había accedido a lo que proponía su amigo, aunque tenía muchas dudas respecto al plan de este.

Al día siguiente por la mañana Gray y él fueron al garaje de la mansión para sacar un par de motocicletas, una de color azul otra de color rojo, ambas propiedad de Gray

-¿por qué sacas dos?, ni creas que yo voy a conducir eso-.

–Tranquilo flamita no es para que la conduzcas tú precisamente-.

–A que te refieres-.

–ya lo veras… solo te diré que yo hice mi tarea-.

*cambio de escena*

-joven Gray lo llaman en la puerta-. Interrumpió tocando la puerta una empleada, Gray bajo con un pantalón y camisa de vestir, en el recibidor estaba Lucy y su padre

–Buenas noches señor Heartfilia, Lucy luces adorable esta noche-. Les dijo calmado y sonriente

–Señor Fullbuster le pido que cuide de mi hija-.

–descuide señor la cuidare con mi vida, además será una noche tranquila, pierda cuidado-. Le decía despidiéndolo en la puerta, en cuanto este se marcho y la joven se quedo sola, la tomo de la mano y la llevo al garaje, dentro la chica vio de inmediato dos cosas, las motos y a Natsu, que tenía unos jeans azules con una playera negra y una chaqueta naranja, Gray se adentro un poco para después salir con unos jeans negros adornados con un par de cadenas de lado colocándose una camisa de color negro, para arrojarle después a ella una pequeña maleta

–cámbiate haya atrás-. Le indico el chico, ella algo extrañada fue a donde le indico y abrió la maleta esbozando una sonrisa al ver el contenido, unos jeans entallados azules y un top rojo con unas botas a juego de color rojo, se cambio de inmediato, estaba feliz de deshacerse de del vestido y las horribles zapatillas de color hueso que su padre le había hecho ponerse, en cuanto salió, Natsu no podía dejar de verla, si se veía hermosa antes ahora era como una preciosa aparición

-toma-. Le dijo Gray extendiéndole unas llaves, mientras Natsu lo miraba con desconcierto, Lucy las tomo subiéndose a la moto roja y encendiéndola, Fullbuster sonrió de lado obligando a su amigo a subirse a la moto mientras el abordaba su propia motocicleta

– ¿a dónde vamos?-. Pregunto Lucy

–a unos contesto Natsu aferrándose a su cintura muerto de miedo, si de por si le mareaban los transportes lo multiplicaba por 20 al sentir cerca a esa chica, Gray soltó una pequeña risa y se puso en marcha…

Los tres llegaron a una zona de Corcus donde se acostumbraba mucho ver arrancones y cosas por el estilo, ya había estado ahí hace 5 años tal vez, acompañando a su hermano Lyon que en aquel entonces era igual de rebelde que él, Lucy y Natsu estacionaron la motocicleta para ir por un poco de comida, los dos estaban felices riendo juntos, sin duda el plan de Gray funcionaria pues no estaba dispuesto a vivir en una mentira, si su hermano Lyon quería hacer eso con la señorita "Redfox" haya él y si se había enamorado de verdad de esa chica pues era un suertudo, pensaba, su cabeza estaba hecha marañas ya le había dado hasta calor de tanto pensar por lo que se desabrocho un par de botones de su camisa dejando ver una cruz de plata que colgaba en su pecho

-tsch-. Hiso un ruido con la lengua y sus dientes al ver a una chica algo escandalosa entre la multitud, que gritaba estupideces a diestra y siniestra "al menos una de esas no tiene que casarse conmigo" pensó divertido al pensar que si había cosas peores aunque bueno aceptaba que esa chica se veía bastante linda, con unas botas negras y unos jeans azules entallados y un top negro con una boina del mismo color haciendo juego adornando esos cabellos azules que enmarcaban un lindo rostro "lástima que sea una loca" se dijo así mismo mientas veía quien organizaba todo ahí, quería participar, correr era lo que realmente lo tranquilizaba, sentir esa adrenalina se había hecho parte de su vida

-quiero participar-. Le dijo a el chico encargado de conseguir los corredores

-excelente primero correrás contra ellos-. Gray sonrió preparándose para la carrera…

En pocos minutos ya estaba en la meta, y listo para la siguiente carrera

–vaya Gray eres increíble-. Lo felicito Lucy

–si pero para que patearas el trasero de tantos sujetos no teníamos que venir hasta Corcus-. Le dijo el pelirosado con una sonrisa, a la que este correspondió con otra

–Eso estuvo increíble señor Gray-. Le decía una vos femenina, en cuanto volteo vio una chica de ojos azules "la loca" pensó el

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-.

–he este, el joven Natsu me lo dijo-. Le respondió mientras miraba a Natsu con cara de duda

–Ella es la chica que conocí en el aeropuerto-.

–Sí, su nombre es Juvia-. Indico Lucy mientras Gray miraba a la chica que no dejaba de mirarlo y sonreír, un tipo los interrumpió anunciando la nueva carrera

–Suerte señor Gray-. Le grito la chica

"como me la quitare de encima" se dijo, junto a él se preparaba para arrancar un chico de cabello largo en color negro, en una motocicleta del mismo color, tenía la cara perforada y la misma mirada de confianza que el "esto será divertido" pensó mientras todos arrancaban, Gray intentaba arre basar a ese sujeto pero… no podía simplemente no podía, ese tipo era demasiado bueno, si bien parecía que Fullbuster había tenido una moto desde su niñez, ¡ese tipo parecía que vino al mundo con una! al llegar a la meta el tipo se bajo de la moto extendiendo la mano al pelinegro

–lo haces bastante bien chico, me costó patearte el culo gehe-. Le sonrió

–la próxima te lo pateo-. Le contesto mientras le daba la mano

– Gajeel, bien hecho-. Le decía una chica bajita de cabellos azules, delgada pero muy linda mientras le daba un dulce beso

–tal vez te falta la inspiración de una "diosa"-. Dijo el tal Gajeel en forma de burla a lo que el chico pensó "tal vez"

–Hermano, bien hecho-. Le decía al tipo esa chica loca de hacia un momento

-¿es tu hermano Juvia?-. Pregunto Natsu

–Si, Gajeel es el hermano mayor de Juvia y ella es Levy su novia-. A lo lejos empezó a escucharse una sirena

-¡chicos a sus motos! ¡Ahora viene lo bueno a ver quien logra escapar!-…


	3. Chapter 3

HOLA! AQUÍ LES DEJO EL CAPITULO 3 DE MI FIC ESPERO LES GUSTE

.

.

.

.

Lucy se apresuro a tomar la moto y subir a Natsu, mientras Gajeel se sentía estúpido de haber olvidado que esta vez el novio de su hermana no lo acompañaba, en cuanto Gray lo noto le pidió la mano a esa chica loca subiéndola a su moto

–yo la llevo a casa, descuida no nos van a atrapar-. Le sonrió Gray al tipo

–se que no los atraparan eres bueno ya te lo dije, solo bueno recuerda que yo soy el rey-. Le restregó mientras echaba a andar su motocicleta y el hacía lo mismo, Lucy y Gray trataban de ir lo más cerca posible pero fue inútil, esas persecuciones eran otro nivel no como las de Magnolia, realmente Fullbuster estaba emocionado, no eran los arrancones lo que iba a buscar esa gente, era esto sin duda escapar o pasar una noche en la cárcel

-por ahí-. Le dijo la chica mientras se aferraba al pecho del chico, el solo asintió con su cabeza, por un momento había olvidado que la llevaba, tomo el camino que aconsejo la chica perdiendo un par de patrullas

–Sabes buenos atajos-. –Juvia está acostumbrada-. En cuanto perdieron a los policías los chicos se detuvieron cerca de un lago a las afueras de Corcus

-ahora tenemos que esperar unos minutos para que ya no haya policías en las calles -. Suspiro la chica mientras sus ojos se perdían en el agua "es el chico más lindo que he conocido" pensaba pero se decepcionaba de inmediato al recordar su condición… el chico se sentó al lado de la joven

– ¿desde cuándo vienes a lugares como esos?-. Trato de entablar conversación

–desde que Gajeel se compro su primera motocicleta, Juvia estuvo siempre animándolo-. Dijo con un leve sonrojo al sentirlo tan cerca

–tú no eres de por aquí, Juvia nunca antes te había visto-.

–No yo vivo en Magnolia-. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y lo miro asombrada

-¿Magnolia?-. Le repitió para ver si escuchaba bien

–si Magnolia-. Le respondió con una gota sobre su frente

–Juvia también vive en Magnolia-.

– ¿vives haya sola?-.

–no, Juvia vive con Gajeel y también Levy vive haya, solo que venimos de vacaciones para ver a la familia de Juvia… después de todo Juvia viene cada 5 días…-. Dijo muy triste

–a mí tampoco me place venir a ver a mi familia-. Le dijo "al menos esta loca y yo tenemos algo en común" pensó mientras lanzaba un suspiro, sus manos tuvieron un roce momentáneo, pero hiso que ambos se miraran, el tenia un semblante perdido se notaba estar absorto en sus pensamientos mientras ella tenía los ojos cristalizados, parecía estar al borde del llanto al recordar que se casaría sin amor, "tiene unos ojos muy lindos" ese pensamiento cruzo por la mete del joven, ¿ojos lindos? Gray Fullbuster pensando eso, no, no, no Gray Fullbuster jamás ha pensado que una chica tiene lindos ojos, la chica desvió su mirada con un leve sonrojo lo que lo trajo de vuelta, ella se puso de pie

–Ya podemos volver a la ciudad-. Dijo mientras se acercaba a la motocicleta

–Si-. Le contesto pensativo, porque actuaba ella así… "es bipolar" pensó en esos momentos mientras se ponía en marcha

-donde vives Juvia-….

.

.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

–Natsu despierta esos tipos ya se fueron-.

–Lucy detente vas muy rápido-. Decía el pelirosado en el suelo

-¡Natsu ya estás en el suelooooooo!-. Le aclaraba la joven mientras le daba un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y este se incorporaba sentándose sobre el pavimento del callejón

–fue muy divertido-. Decía Heartfilia mientras se sentaba junto a su compañero, Natsu solo le sonrió

–cuéntame de ti-. Le pidió la joven al chico

–pues yo vivo en Magnolia, Gray y yo rentamos un departamento y ambos estudiamos en la misma universidad, Fairy Tail deberías de ir es un lugar muy divertido-. Le decía emocionado

–Fairy Tali-. "ha de ser un lugar muy peculiar" pensó la chica sonriendo con ilusión.

–oye, oye ¿Qué tenemos aquí una linda jovencita?-. Interrumpió un tipo alto y robusto

–nos divertiremos esta noche-. Se añadieron dos chicos más, uno de cabello largo y el otro rapado mientras levantaban a la chica del suelo y la miraban con apetito, "que mala suerte ser tan bella" pensaba la chica con estrellas en los ojos

–déjenla tranquila-. Dijo el pelirosado tomando la muñeca de la chica llevándola hacia atrás de el

–vaya niño eres muy valiente pero…-. No pudo terminar pues Natsu le dio un golpe que tiro a los dos tipos al piso

–Natsu-. Susurro Lucy impresionada

–tranquila Lucy no dejare que nadie te haga daño-. Le decía mientras giraba levemente y le sonreía, para después moler a golpes a los tipos.

-Natsu ¿estás bien?-. Pregunto Lucy mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda

–si, vámonos tengo mucha hambre ¿quieres ir por una hamburguesa?-. Natsu y Lucy se subieron a la moto para llevar al chico a un restaurante "puede con tres tipos pero no puede subirse a una motocicleta" pensaba la chica con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro –tranquila Lucy no dejare que nadie te haga daño- al pensar en las palabras del joven, esta se sonrojo de sobremanera "confió en ti Natsu, se que tu cuidaras de mi ¿no?" se dijo a sus adentros para sonreír sinceramente al fin y recordó que desde que su madre murió nunca había vuelto a sonreír así y ese chico la estaba devolviendo a la vida…

.

.

-Juvia ¿vives aquí?-. Pregunto Gray frente a una pequeña casa muy modesta

–si aquí es donde vive Juvia-. Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro frente al chico

–señor Gray ¿Cuál es su apellido?-. Con esa pregunta el chico empezó a divagar "si le digo que mi apellido es Fullbuster sabrá quién soy… y tal vez se espante y me vea como un bicho raro"

–Dragneel, mi nombre es Gray Dragneel-. Dando el apellido de su amigo

– ¿y tú?-. Le pregunto a la chica

"no puedo decirle que Redfox… por eso le pedí que me trajera aquí no quiero que sepa quién soy en verdad… esta es la única vez que lo veré" –Loxar, Juvia Loxar-. Dijo sonriendo utilizando el apellido de soltera de su madre, Gray miro su reloj "las 11" pensó mientras se despedía de la peliazul con un nos vemos pues tenía que ir a encontrar a Lucy para devolverla a casa.

.

.

-¿hey donde están?-. Hablaba por celular Gray mientras se dirigía a su casa para cambiarse de ropa

-mmm esshhtoy coonmiendio-. Le contestaba Natsu

-¡deja de tragar cuando hablas! Dile a Lucy que se vayan a casa tenemos poco tiempo para cambiarnos y regresarla con su padre-. Gray corto la llamada pues estaba llegando a casa, entro sin ser visto escapándose de los ojos de Lyon y Ultear que de seguro y con suerte ya estarían dormidos, subió a su cuarto por unas llaves y bajo al garaje para buscar la ropa que traía por la tarde, en cuanto se cambio, saco del garaje un espectacular convertible de color negro, bueno después de todo a ese chico le encantaba la velocidad

-vaya hasta que llegan-. Les dijo Fullbuster a sus amigos que se ocultaban de las miradas de cualquiera que pudiera espiar, Natsu aun tenía en su mano una bolsa con comida y Lucy lo sujetaba del brazo sonriendo, la rubia entro a el garaje para buscar la pequeña maleta con el vestido y sus zapatos para después subirse en el auto del chico

–ahora vuelvo Natsu-. Le indico al pelirosa mientras este entraba a la mansión "en dos semanas… esto va a quedar como si nunca hubiera pasado" se decía con tristeza el joven mientras subía a su habitación, después de todo Lucy no dejaba de estar comprometida con su amigo.

.

.

-gracias Gray…-. Le decía la rubia al pelinegro que se encontraba a su lado en el recibidor de la casa mientras esperaban al señor Heartfilia para entregar a la hija en sus manos

–Para eso son los amigos-. Le dijo el chico mientras le tomaba la mano, ambos estaban nerviosos, a sabiendas de que si no hacían algo terminarían casados

-señor Fullbuster, me impresiona su puntualidad-. Decía el señor que aun vestía de traje con una copa en la mano

–hija sube a tu habitación yo me quedare un poco con el joven-. Lucy lo miro agradeciendo nuevamente con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras hacia su habitación y Gray seguía al señor Jude hasta el despacho quien le invitaba un trago

-¿de qué quiere hablar señor?-. Pregunto el pelinegro mientras agitaba el vaso lentamente en círculos en su mano

-me gusta que seas directo-. Le contesto el rubio –en dos semanas te comprometerás con mi hija, en la fiesta tendrás que darle una sortija, bien lo que busco es que le des algo especial no cualquier baratija-. "el anillo de mi madre Ul" pensó de inmediato Gray "si ese tipo me pide que le de ese anillo a su hija no lo voy a soportar… nunca daré algo de tal valor a otra persona" pensó apretando los puños

–la madre de Lucy, Layla, tenía un anillo muy peculiar que mande a hacer al extranjero solo existe uno en el mundo y el diseñador es el más exclusivo que encontré-. Dijo el tipo colocando una caja sobre la mesa, Gray la miro pensativo pero sabía de que se trataba, tomo la caja y la abrió, un hermoso anillo de oro con una piedra de color champagne, un corte exquisito, parecía muy valioso casi tanto como el anillo de su madre

–este es el que quiere que le dé-.

–Así es-. Le contesto pensativo, transcurrieron alrededor de 15 minutos antes de que Gray se marchara de vuelta a la mansión Fullbuster, conducía rápido y pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir ¿Qué le iba a decir a Natsu? "oye mira es el anillo que le daré a Lucy en unas semanas" no, no quería decirle nada, se sentía bastante presionado en esos momentos hubiera dado todo por tener en alguien en quien confiar.

-¿Cómo te fue?-. Le preguntaba el pelirosa a su amigo que recién llegaba a su habitación mientras le extendía una hamburguesa.

-bien y gracias de verdad tenía mucha hambre-. Le respondió mientras se llevaba la hamburgesa a la boca y se sentaba a charlar con su amigo.

-¿te gusta Lucy?-. Le pregunto Gray algo intrigado

-clasdso qsue sdi-. Le respondía sin parar de comer, mientras a su compañero le escurría una gota por la nuca.

-no quiero que se case contigo-. Retomo diciendo el pelirosa un tanto más serio

-yo tampoco-. Dedica Gray mientras se recostaba en la cama y Natsu a un lado suyo, ambos se quedaron pensando en silencio sin siquiera mirarse solo pensaban, se hacían compañía para estar en soledad…

.

-son las 3:39 am-. Murmuraba el pelinegro sentándose sobre la cama mientras miraba a un lado a su compañero que dormía profundamente con envolturas de comida encima y unas cuantas papas aun en su mano, lo cual le provoco una pequeña sonrisa "ese tipo ni estando preocupado deja de comer" pensó, pero de inmediato su mente voló a otro lado, se puso de pie y camino hacia su closet moviendo unas cuantas cajas que se encontraban en el suelo, para después retirar un poco la alfombra y con ayuda de un desarmador retiraba una baldosa.

Soltó un profundo suspiro cuando desenvolvía una pequeña bolsa que dentro tenía una caja de terciopelo azul, fuera de ser hermosa era perfecta, la tomo entre sus manos con delicadeza mientras salía hacia el balcón sentándose en una silla mecedora

-mamá-. Susurraba al verla… la abrió lentamente para dejar ver un hermoso anillo de oro blanco con una piedra de color azul agua marina, corte perfecto, diseño exquisito, detalles finos, más que solo un anillo parecía ser una verdadera obra de arte…

**Flashback **

-Gray toma-. Decía una mujer en una cama de hospital

-¿Qué es esto madre?-. Decía un joven pelinegro entre lágrimas y sollozos

-tómalo…-. Insistía ella mientras le daba una pequeña caja

-pero mamá… esto…-. Decía incrédulo al ver el contenido

-Ultear ya se ha casado… y Lyon…-. Suspiro la dama –no es del estilo de tu hermano tomar esta clase de cosas el querría uno nuevo y más moderno, no antuguedades-. Dijo sonriendo

-pero que dices… esto es una obra de arte… que tonto no querría poseerlo-. Le respondió el joven regalando una sonrisa

-Gray… mi hijo más pequeño… quiero que me prometas una cosa… ¿lo harás?-. Decía mientras respiraba con dificultad

-claro que si… pídeme lo que quieras-. Dio como respuesta mientras tomaba las manos de su madre

-quiero que este anillo se lo des a alguien muy especial para ti… cuando te enamores y sepas que es la indicada… quiero que se lo des y te cases con esa mujer antes de que se arrepienta-. Decía la mujer con una sonrisa tan cálida que derretiría un glacial

-tsch, yo enamorarme… y que alguien se enamore de mi…-.

-es verdad que no tienes un carácter perfecto… pero hijo eres dulce y tierno me lo has demostrado… aunque no le des esa cara a todo el mundo… cuando se la des a una persona y cambies por estar con ella… bueno es la correcta-.

-mamá…-. Le decía el chico mientras ella acariciaba su rostro y su cabello

-me hubiera gustado conocerla…-.

-¿a quién?-.

-a quien abriera tu corazón-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"mamá… yo tampoco la conocí" decía mientras un par de lagrimas brotaban y ocultaba su triste mirada con su cabello…

.

.

Espero les gustara los quiero. Esperen el siguiente capítulo, espero sus comentarios :3 se despide Mavis con un beso


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí les dedo la continuación de mi fic, espero que les guste n.n**

.

.

.

Por la mañana en cuanto ambos chicos se despertaron, después de darse una ducha bajaron a desayunar con Ultear y Lyon.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la velada con la señorita Heartfilia?-. Pregunto Ultear curiosa

-bien-. Contesto secamente mientras miraba de reojo que la pregunta había decaído un poco a su amigo

"no deja de ser su prometida" se decía el pelirosa sin atreverse a levantar la vista, por primera vez algo lo estaba afectando bastante….

-¿bien?... ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?, dinos, ¿se besaron?, ¿sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento mágico?... que se yo debes decirnos-. Presiono Lyon

Natsu se puso de pie casi al mismo tiempo que Gray

-vamos a donde habíamos acordado Natsu-. Dijo sonriendo, tratando de salir de la situación, a lo que Natsu asintió y ambos se marcharon.

.

*cambio de escena*

-esta noche ¿saldremos de nuevo?-. Pregunto el pelirosa tratando de indagar si podría ver a Lucy ese día

-me parece que no o bueno no lo sé, si tu lo deseas se puede hacer el intento-. Le contestaba mientras daban vueltas por el jardín tratando de distraerse un poco

-¡chicos!, ¡chicos!-. Se escuchaban gritos a lo lejos

-¿Lucy?-. Dijeron sorprendidos los chicos al mirar a la rubia ir hacia ellos

Natsu se apresuro para encontrarla y ella corría hacia él para darle un fuerte abrazo

-¿Qué haces aquí?-. Preguntaba el chico entusiasmado

-según vine a visitar a Gray… pero quería verte-. Dijo muy avergonzada mientras el chico miraba al cielo y ella al pasto.

.ridículos-. Se expreso Gray mientras los alcanzaba

Los tres pasaron la mañana juntos, yendo de aquí para allá, Gray estaba feliz de ver a su amigo tan contento "cuanto te envidio" decía hacia sus adentros al ver que aunque se acababan de conocer, esos dos probablemente se querían más que quien sea que se conociera de años…

-¿Gray iremos a ver los arrancones esta noche?-. Pregunto intrigada Lucy

-si ustedes quieren, pues si…-. Dijo mientras por su mente cruzo la imagen de esa chica loca y sonreía tontamente

-¿Qué te pasa Gray?-. Pregunto intrigado el pelirosa

-nada…-. Claro que tenía algo, pero no sabía ni que… tal vez era que se sentía identificado con esa chica.

En cuanto anocheció los amigos se cambiaron y tomaron las motos para ir a encontrarse con Gajeel pues Gray quería la revancha.

-¿hey tú?-. Llamaba Natsu al tipo encargado de las apuestas y de conseguir corredores

-¿quieres correr?-. Pregunto mientras se daba cuenta de que su pregunta hiso que el chico se mareara y quisiera vomitar

-no… solo quiero preguntarte ¿dónde está Gajeel?-. Le cuestiono el pelirosa incorporándose

-no está, hoy no vendrá-.

-¿y su hermana Juvia?-.

-no vendrá, ni tampoco su novia Levy, trata de venir mañana si lo que quieres es aconsejo el tipo antes de marcharse…

Gray corrió un par de carreras pero no era lo mismo, no había competidores que dieran batalla y por alguna razón no se estaba divirtiendo para nada… "la inspiración de una diosa" recordó las palabras del perforado, "puedo ganarte sin eso", se dijo para sus adentros.

Así paso la noche, algo desanimada y aburrida, al menos para el pelinegro, pues Natsu y cierta chica rubia se habían divertido bastante juntos…

-tsch, si mañana quieren salir de nuevo yo llevare una chica-. Murmuro Gray antes de quedarse dormido.

.

.

Lunes por la mañana…

Natsu y Gray comían tranquilamente a solas esperando la llegada de sus acompañantes para esa noche

-¿a quién invitaste Gray?-. Preguntaba muy curioso un chico

-a Yuka, la chica del instituto, ¿la recuerdas?-.

-si esa chica que siempre insistía en estar contigo-.

-joven Gray la señorita Heartfilia está aquí-. Interrumpió una mujer

-dígale que pase por favor-. Le respondía el chico a la mujer haciendo que Lucy entrara y se sentara de inmediato en el comedor, para que la mujer regresara con comida para la señorita

-¿Por qué hay otro lugar en la mesa?-. Pregunto la chica intrigada

-esperamos a una chica que ira con Gray, por que se aburre de estar solo-. Le respondió su enamorado mientras la veía con ternura

-¡entonces porque están comiendo desde ahora!-. Les regaño la chica con una gota en su frente

-joven Gray la señorita Yuka está aquí-. Volvió a interrumpir la misma mujer

-hágala pasar por favor-. Volvió a ordenar Fullbuster

-Ho Gray, Natsu que gusto verles-. Decía una chica de cabello largo en color verde, un cuerpo escultural que vestía algo provocativa con una minifalda y una blusa de tirantes blanca, se acerco a saludar a los dos primeros, para después saludar a Lucy a quien le acababan de presentar.

Los cuatro chicos terminaron de comer para después emprender camino al cine, -¿Qué película veremos Gray- le decía la peliverde mientras lo tomaba del brazo, cosa que incomodaba un poco al chico.

Por otra parte -¿Qué película quieres ver Natsu?-. Preguntaba la rubia a su acompañante mientras lo tomaba de la manga de su chaqueta.

-una de acción si Lucy-. Pedía el chico como si fuera tan solo un pequeño, a lo que la chica asintió, para darle un gusto.

Por el contrario Gray había entrado a ver una película de suspenso las cuales odiaba, prefería ver algo de terror, comedia y bueno asta romance todos menos eso, le fastidiaban las historias tan trilladas que envolvían siempre con un misterio que con dos dedos de frente sabias que pasaría desde los primeros 5 minutos de la película. Pero su acompañante deseaba verla así que "por qué no" se dijo tratando de forzar sentir algo por esa chica…

.

.

-oooooooo vissteege esugo lusdhy-. Trataba de decir Natsu mientras comía palomitas sin cesar

-shdi vduiii esisdo nastsu-. Le contestaba la chica mientras comía del mismo modo.

Ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, esos dos se estaban llevando de maravilla "es verdaderamente lindo encontrar alguien con quien te lleves tan bien" pensaban ambos en su interior mientras se miraban divertidos la manera en que ambos estaban parcialmente cubiertos de palomitas…

Mientras tanto en la otra sala una peliverde trataba de hacer un movimiento con el chico –Gray… tengo algo de frio-. –tch… quieres que te preste mi camisa-. Dijo algo fastidiado. Realmente lo que la chica pretendía era un abrazo del pelinegro pero ahora que lo pensaba sentir su torso desnudo no estaba nada mal. Fullbuster se quito la camisa tendiéndosela a la joven quien se la puso gustosa para después con una de sus manos acariciar el pecho del chico. –te has puesto mucho mas apuesto Gray-. Dijo la chica con vos seductora, ella se le abalanzo un poco para besarlo apasionadamente, el solo se preguntaba si estaba bien hacer eso…

-¡ahora si vamos a que corras Gray!-. Dijeron Natsu y Lucy ansiosos pues el pelinegro esta vez estaba listo para patearle el trasero a ese tipo.

.

.

El pelinegro y la rubia subieron a sus acompañantes a las motocicletas, para ponerse en marcha, en cuanto llegaron, Natsu busco algo de comer aunque dudo mucho en hacerlo porque unos chicos no dejaban de ver a Lucy ¡y cómo no! si llevaba un top verde que dejaba ver su abdomen y una minifalda de color blanco -ese estúpido de Gray no le pudo conseguir ropa más ñaba Natsu mientras devoraba una banderilla

-oye eres muy linda-. Le decían un par de tipos a Lucy que se encontraba sola esperando a Natsu mientras Gray estaba hablando de nuevo con el organizador.

-señorita Lucy-. Se acercaba a ella en el momento más inapropiado una peliazul, que lucía espectacular con un pequeño short de mezclilla, blusa de color morado y botas negras.

-vaya son dos, perfecto las dos son realmente lindas-. Las acosaban los chicos mientras ellas se tomaban de las manos

-es tan malo ser tan bonita-. Murmuraba Lucy

-no es momento para eso señorita Lucy-. Decía la peliazul tirando de su mano

Gray y Natsu se acercaban y se podía ver el fuego en sus ojos, de seguro esos dos quedarían molidos.

-Gray-. Lo interrumpió jalándolo hacia ella la peliverde –no vayas esa chica es la novia de Natsu-.

-ella viene con migo-. –Saben que ella es mi hermana-. Dijeron Natsu y Gajeel simultáneamente a lo que los dos chicos salieron corriendo. Y los dos amenazantes se saludaban con gusto mientras la pequeña novia del pelinegro se acercaba.

-¿listo para correr? gehe-. Pregunto Gajeel a Fullbuster que se acercaba con una compañera.

Al verlo juvia por alguna razón oculto su rostro en sus cabellos azules y tomando la mano de Lucy, quien la acercó a ella y a Natsu.

-iremos a sentarnos-. Aviso Lucy mientras Juvia y Natsu la seguían.

-Levy ¿iras con ellos?-. Pregunto el metalero

-no, yo te esperare en la meta como siempre-. Le contesto sonriendo

-entonces yo también te esperare a ti Gray-. Dijo la peliverde dándole un beso algo forzado a Gray

Las dos chicas se marcharon para esperar a esos dos sujetos en la meta, empezaron a correr Gray otra vez trataba de dejarlo atrás pero le era imposible, ¿Por qué no podía? Ya estaba arto… Gajeel le estaba pateando el culo y vaya de qué forma, la derrota de la ultima vez había sido más digna pues en esta no le había podido ver ni el polvo, en cuanto Fullbuster llego de segundo lugar, vio a sus amigos y su acompañante esperándolos mientras Gajeel estaba junto a su novia y hermana festejando una victoria.

-debe de esforzarse más señor Gray-. Le aconsejo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con los otros dos.

El pelinegro la miro detenidamente de arriba abajo "está loca" pensó al recordar sus estados de ánimo y su escándalo

-¿Qué te paso esta ves? estuviste pésimo-. Le pregunto Gajeel trayéndolo de sus pensamientos

-me falto…-. Le contesto sonriendo

-¿Qué te falto?-. Pregunto de nuevo el chico algo curioso

-la inspiración….-. Respondió de nuevo sin terminar la frase

Una vez más se escuchaban las sirenas de la policía, otra vez debían huir, Gajeel subió a Levy en su motocicleta y Juvia pedía a un chico de cabello azul que por favor la llevara a casa a lo que este accedió subiéndola a su motocicleta gustoso, todos arrancaron en diferentes direcciones, se estaba volviendo muy divertido, incluso se atreverían a decir que la policía también lo disfrutaba, Fullbuster había perdido a Lucy y a Gajeel pero no dejaba de seguir a quien llevaba a la peliazul "sabrá diablos quien sea ese, quizá le quiera hacer algo a esa tonta" se decía mentalmente mientras aumentaba la vellosidad para cerrar el paso del chico, ambos chicos quedaron frente a frente –señor Gray, ¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntaba Juvia encima de la motocicleta, Gray tomo de la mano a Yuka y la bajo de inmediato haciendo que la peliazul bajara de la otra moto, -llévate esta chica, yo me la llevare a ella-. Pidió el pelinegro –de acuerdo-. Respondía el chico saboreando con la mirada a Yuka que no le quedo remedio más que subir extremadamente furiosa por lo que acababa de hacer Fullbuster.

-señor Gray… ¿porque quería que Juvia viniera con usted?-. Pregunto la chica avergonzada mientras se aferraba al cuerpo del chico quien aumentaba la vellosidad mientras más le apretaba la chica –no conocías a ese chico, pudo hacerte daño-. –Pero señor Gray su novia se fue con ese tipo y tampoco se conocen, ¿acaso se preocupa más por Juvia que por su novia?-. Le cuestiono la chica mientras sin querer sus uñas se clavaban en el cuerpo del chico.

-ella no era mi novia-. Le contesto mientras aumentaba la vellosidad paulatinamente hasta llegar a un parque, ambos descendieron de la motocicleta y se sentaron bajo un árbol.

"si no era su novia, porque el señor Gray la beso, Juvia no entiende" se preguntaba la chica en silencio mientras veía al suelo algo decaída.

-yo no quería besarla… ella siempre ha estado tras de mí y me molestaba-. Contesto el pelinegro como si leyera el pensamiento de la chica

-entonces… juvia es una molestia…-. Susurro mientras empezaba a llorar

-¿Por qué lo dices?-. Le pregunto el chico sin mirarla

-por que cada vez que juvia lo ve corre hacia usted para…-.

-tú eres otra cosa-. Interrumpió mientras ponía cara de serio y miraba hacia el cielo

Juvia se acerco un poco a Gray recargándose en su hombro, el no la quito, por el contrario empezaron a hacerse preguntas algo tontas pero que querían saber, color favorito, comida favorita, gustos, hobbies, etc.

Mientras tanto cerca de la mansión Fullbuster Natsu y Lucy conversaban amenamente mientras se tomaban de las manos –Lucy… ¿te casaras?-. Pregunto un tanto inocente el chico.

-si-. Contesto la chica mirándolo, mientras una mirada de decepción se presentaba en el joven –contigo-. Añadió la chica sonrojada. Esto hiso que el chico se sonrojara y quisiera mirar hacia todas direcciones, quiso ponerse de pie y marcharse pero la chica lo jalo de la muñeca haciendo que este cayera sobre ella.

-Lucy-. Susurro el joven al tenerla tan cerca

-Natsu-. Decía dando suspiros entrecortados

Ambos se miraban sin decir nada, hasta que la chica serró los ojos y Natsu empezó a acercarse lentamente –te quiero Lucy-. Fue lo que le dijo antes de besarla dulcemente, ambos chicos sentían como en ese beso se encontraban el uno al otro… ¿separarse? Nunca ya era imposible…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero les gustara y si es así pues esperen el próximo capítulo, dejen sus comentarios y díganme que tal les parece :p… bueno nos vemos se despide mavis**


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTI DEL FIC :3 ESPERO LES GUSTE POR QUE ANDO TREBAJANDO MUY RAPIDO CON TODAS LAS HISTORIAS QUE TENGO QUIERO TERMINARLAS ANTES DEL 26 QUE ENTRE AL TECNOLOGICO D:

.

.

.

Habían pasado los días, Natsu y Lucy estaban perdidamente enamorados y juvia había caído en el abismo de la completa desesperación al haberse enamorado de Gary…

-Juvia, nos casaremos en un mes ¿Qué te parece?-. Le preguntaba Lyon a su prometida, en la presencia del padre y los hermanos de la joven

-sí, me parece bien-. Respondía con una sonrisa fingida llena de dudas

Gajeel apretó los puños saliendo de la habitación en compañía de Levy, no tenía nada contra el joven peliblanco pero sabía que su hermana no estaba enamorada de ese chico, si estaba bien que su padre había arreglado el matrimonio de sus hijos, Aria ya se había casado, también sol… Totomaru había encontrado una joven que entraba en los estándares de su padre… tal parecía que había sido el único afortunado junto con Gajeel a quien nunca le importo los comentarios de su padre con respecto a Levy…

.

.

Ahora estaban justamente a 3 días del baile donde se anunciaría el compromiso….

-Gray, tú y Natsu deben de ir a comprar un traje-. Había dicho Ultear a los dos jóvenes, que molestos habían tenido que ir a una tienda a comprar dichos atuendos.

-¿Cuál es el plan? Gray-. Preguntaba el pelirosa con miedo en su vos, no quería que su novia se casara con su mejor amigo

-no lo sé-. Había dicho Gray derrotado, en ese tiempo Lucy no se había opuesto a su padre y verdaderamente no sabían qué hacer para impedir esa boda…

.

-Juvia ¿acaso no estás feliz por nuestra boda?-. Preguntaba el peliblanco mientras se encontraba a solas con su prometida. Ella no le dio respuesta solo miraba hacia otro lado

-Juvia…-. Susurro él mientras trato de robarle un beso, mas sin embargo ella lo había rechazado

-¿es que acaso no me amas?-. Pregunto

-Juvia, Juvia esta harta de fingir, joven Lyon yo no lo amo… Juvia se ha enamorado de alguien más-. Decía la joven mientras rompía en llanto

-¿de quién?-. Pregunto el chico mientras su mirada se llenaba de odio

-del señor Dragneel -. Contesto

-ese maldito… ¡ese maldito no es nadie… es menos que nadie!. ¡Que te va a ofrecer un tipo como él! ¡Es un pobre diablo que nunca te podrá dar lo que yo!-. Gritaba Lyon furioso mientras atraía a los hermanos y al padre de Juvia

-¿quieren explicarme que ocurre aquí?-. Se escucho la vos severa y fría del padre de la peliazul

-¡su hija se ha enamorado de un pobre diablo! ¡Su hija quiere romper el compromiso por un donnadie!-. Siguió alzando la vos

Su padre la miro con severidad mientras el joven Fullbuster se marchaba, iba en busca de Dragneel para darle la paliza más grande de su vida.

.

Juvia se quedo en silencio mientras su padre y hermanos mayores la reprendían de una manera demasiado severa ya estaban artos de su incompetencia

-es lamentable que lleves el apellido Redfox-. Le dijo por ultimo su padre entes de marcharse.

La pobre chica rompió en llanto, toda su vida había querido el amor de sus hermanos y de su padre. Pero desde que su madre murió su padre la veía como el retrato de Marian Loxar… siempre frio y distante se había mostrado aquel hombre y no solo el todos sus hermanos, se podría decir que creció en total soledad pero sería mentir, ella tuvo a su hermano Gajeel que siempre la amo y la apoyo sin importar lo que los demás dijeran, era su hermanita y nadie cambiaria eso.

Levy corrió al lado de su amiga para consolarla mientras Gajeel salía de la habitación pensativo.

.

9:00 pm.

-Natsu-. Le llamo Lyon al pelirosa a mitad de la sala de estar de la mansión Fullbuster

-si Lyon que...-. No termino la frase por que recibió un fuerte golpe de parte del chico

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Lyon?-. Pregunto Gray mientras lo detenía

-suéltame, somos hermanos ¿no?, deberías de apoyarme, ese idiota que tienes por amigo enamoro a mi novia-.

-¿Qué dices? yo no conozco a tu novia-. Se defendió el peliroza

-tiene razón Lyon nosotros no conocemos a la señorita Redfox-. Apoyo Gray

-¿están seguros? Porque ella me lo dijo "estoy enamorada del señor Dragneel", mi prometida Juvia Redfox enamorada de otro-. Anunciaba molesto Lyon, mientras los veía a ambos con odio

Los dos chicos acababan de entender todo lo que sucedía… pero no tuvieron tiempo ni siquiera para lanzarse reclamaciones, el teléfono de Gray y el de Lyon empezó a sonar.

-si Lucy- -¿Qué pasa Gajeel?-. Hablaban ambos simultáneamente

-¡¿Qué!? Voy para allá-. Dijeron al unisonó mientras colgaban el teléfono.

Lyon miro a su hermano con rabia pero salió de inmediato del lugar para ir al hospital, Gray tampoco lo pensó dos veces, Natsu y el se subieron al auto del pelinegro para ponerse en marcha con la misma dirección del peliblanco.

.

En la sala de espera del hospital Levy miraba temerosa al suelo mientras estaba sentada en una de las sillas con sus manos apoyadas en su cabeza, estaba claramente llorando se encontraba muy preocupada, a su lado Lucy que se encontraba del mismo modo, Juvia se había convertido en su mejor amiga y ahora solo esperaba que llegaran Natsu y Gray.

De inmediato llego el peliblanco seguido de su hermano y compañía. Hubo un silencio prolongado en la sala donde se encontraban los 5 chicos, la tención era palpable pero ninguno atinaba a decir ni una sola palabra.

Pasaron los minutos y llegaba el padre de la peliazul seguido de sus hijos

-¿Qué ocurrió?-. Pregunto severamente a Levy aquel hombre

-Juvia se tomo un frasco de pastillas-. Respondió con vos quebrada mientras lo miraba con desprecio, no entendía como ese hombre no se podía preocupar por su hija.

-vaya menuda idiota y por eso vinimos asta acá-. Se quejo Aria mientras todos daban la media vuelta. Lyon los miro confuso, mientras Gray y Natsu los miraban con desprecio, Levy y Lucy los miraban sorprendidas no comprendían como Juvia podía ser de esa familia.

-¡cállense idiotas!-. Alzo la vos Gajeel que entraba a la sala, todos se giraron a verlo

-Gajeel-. Dijo su padre

-escúchame bien y ustedes también-. Hablo refiriéndose a su padre y hermanos

-yo saque adelante la compañía, algunas empresas están a tu nombre y el de Aria, pero no olvides que la mitad son mías. Yo las saque adelante y fue por mí que creció tu imperio-. Hablaba demasiado serio que sorprendió a todos

-¿a qué quieres llegar Gajeel?-. Pregunto su hermano Sol, que tenía una cara de preocupación evidente

-de ahora en adelante pasaran a ser de mi propiedad absoluta las empresas que saque adelante-. Dijo mientras arrojaba unos papeles prueba de lo que acababa de decir

-no puedes hacer eso Gajeel-. Se quejo su padre y Aria

-si puedo y lo haré, ya no necesito el apellido Redfox, quédatelo para lo que me importa, Juvia y yo nos iremos y jamás nos verán de nuevo, yo me haré cargo de ella para que jamás tenga que volver a verlos. El compromiso queda anulado ella no está enamorada y como responsable de Juvia no autorizo ninguna boda-. Dijo sonriendo de satisfacción, su padre y hermanos se retiraron furiosos pero no podían hacer mas, todo lo que el había dicho era verdad, él era el legitimo dueño de algunas de las empresas y no podían hacer nada para impedirlo.

-Gajeel-. Le llamo Levy mientras lo abrazaba, ella estaba feliz que al fin hubiera hecho aquello.

-lo hice por ella, Levy-. Le dijo al borde del llanto, su hermanita le preocupaba mucho.

Pasaron las horas. Todos se encontraban exhaustos, preocupados, ya era muy tarde y sin embargo ninguno había querido ir a descansar querían permanecer ahí por si la chica despertaba.

-será mejor que vayan a descansar-. Dijo Gajeel a Levy

-no quiero dejarte-. Respondió la chica

-Levy vamos mañana temprano podemos regresar-. Le dijo Lucy tratando de que todos se animaran un poco

-Lucy… de acuerdo-. Respondió McGarden mientras tomaba de la mano a la rubia

-yo me iré con ellas-. Comento Natsu mientras los 3 dejaban el hospital

De algún modo aquello solo era un plan del pelinegro para quedarse a solas con los hermanos Fullbuster…

.

.

. ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA ESPEREN EL SIGUIENTE QUE NO CREO QUE SE DEMORE MUCHO n.n Y BUENO DISCULPEN SI NO ESTAN QUEDANDO MUY BIEN LOS CAPITULOS PERO ANDO APURADA POR QUE MI HORARIO ME DEJARA EN CALASES DE 8 DE LA MAÑANA A 8 DE LA NOCHE Y PERSE QUE YA NO PODRE PUBLICAR FICS (AUNQUE TRATARE).


	6. Chapter 6

HOLA A TODOS! GRACIAS POR SEGUIR LA HISTORIA Y POR SUS COMENTARIOS… AQUÍ LES TRAIGO LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO OJALA QUE LES GUSTE…

.

.

.

-Lyon, tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí-. Había dicho por fin Gajeel rompiendo el silencio que fue presente en la sala del hospital

-sabes que la amo-. Respondió el albino con una mirada seria

-y sabes que ella no te ama-. Le respondió mirándolo fijamente –ella está enamorada de Gray-. Concluyo, mientras ambos hermanos se miraban

-¿es verdad eso Gray?-. Pregunto Lyon mientras se acercaba a su hermano

-si-. Contesto mientras desviaba la mirada, se sentía culpable de haberse enamorado de la prometida de su hermano

-de todos modos, Juvia y yo nos marcharemos en cuanto esté en condiciones de viajar, pienso alejarla lo más posible de todo para que pueda ser feliz-. Susurro mientras lanzaba un suspiro

-¿dejaras magnolia?-. Pregunto Gray vacilante, sabía que si eso ocurría perdería a Juvia para siempre

-sí, nos iremos los dos al extranjero…-. Acababa de entender sus palabras llenas de indecisión, era Obvio que no quería dejar a Levy, pero era por el bien de su hermana…

.

.

.

-Levy ¿Qué ocurre?-. Pregunto Lucy mientras veía a la peliazul

-Gajeel me dijo que se irán al extranjero-. Respondió mientras se mostraba pensativa, no era para menos… el amor de su vida estaba a unas cuantas semanas de marcharse lejos… quizá para siempre…

.

.

Pasaron dos días para que la señorita Redfox saliera del hospital de brazo de su amado hermano y su mejor amiga Levy McGarden, era verdad que pensaba si Gray se comprometería con Lucy Heartfilia al siguiente día, aquello le preocupaba, pero sabía y estaba consciente de que ya nada podía hacer, aquello no estaba en sus manos.

Gray no se había opuesto al matrimonio… ella lo sabía, Lucy se lo dijo en sus visitas al hospital, y Natsu le dijo mas de una vez que aquella situación era una tortura para él, que debía ayudarlo de algún modo… pero también el día del baile ella se iría de la ciudad de regreso a magnolia para empacar sus cosas… pero si algo podía hacer por su amigo pelirosa dejando al lado sus sentimientos… ella lo aria.

.

-señorita Ultear, quise venir a hablar de un asunto muy importante con usted-. Hablo la peliazul mientras se sentaba en un sofá frente a la dama en compañía de su hermano

-¿vienes a hablar de Lyon?-. Pregunto alzando una ceja

-ese asunto ya quedo claro, ¿o no Ultear?-. Dijo Gajeel en tono de molestia mientras apretaba la mano de su hermana

-Juvia quiere que cánsele el compromiso de el señor Gray y la señorita Lucy-. Se expreso en voz baja pero que la pelinegra escucho claramente

-no digas tonterías ese matrimonio es tan importante como lo era el tuyo… ¿estás enamorada de Gray no es verdad?-. Pregunto la pelinegra mientras lanzaba un suspiro

-eso ya no importa, el joven Natsu y la señorita Lucy-. Empezó a decir la chica

-¡no! No cancelare el compromiso por esas tonterías, eso es absurdo-. Refunfuño la chica mientras apretaba las manos, no estaba dispuesta a cancelar el compromiso de su hermano por un chico que simplemente no era nadie.

-señorita Ultear ¿acaso olvida que un día se enamoro?-. Pregunto la peliazul al borde del llanto

-tch ¿amor?... me hablas de amor ¡yo me case por amor!, y dime acaso me ves casada… las cosas no son como un cuento de hadas donde la princesa se queda con el príncipe y tienen un "felices para siempre"-. Había dicho con odio en la mirada

-¡señorita Ultear eso no era amor verdadero! El amor es eterno… no se extingue fácilmente como le ocurrió a usted… entienda…-. Dijo la peliazul mientras una lágrima recorría por su mejilla

-señorita Redfox… o más bien Juvia, me hubiera encantado que fueras la esposa de Lyon, pero si Gajeel ha decidido romper el compromiso y aun mas importante tu lo has decidido no puedo hacer nada… en cuanto a Gray y Lucy, ese matrimonio debe de realizarse, aunque yo apoyara a Gray en romper el compromiso el padre de Lucy no permitirá que se quede con un donnadie como Natsu-. Se escudo la mujer

La peliazul se puso de pie junto con su hermano caminando hacia la salida, era claro que aquella mujer nunca entraría en razón cuantas fueran sus palabas y argumentos.

-Ultear, se que nuestro matrimonio no resulto… se que nos casamos a escondidas de todos y que estuvimos juntos poco tiempo… nunca había conocido a tu familia ni tú a la mia, se que fue una sorpresa para los dos que se arreglara un compromiso entre nuestros hermanos… pero Ultear en aquel entonces yo no te dije que era un Redfox… era un donnadie, era menos que nada y aun así me amaste y te casaste conmigo… Ultear perdóname, yo no supe amarte lo suficiente pero no te desanimes cualquiera podría enamorarse de ti… Ultear Fullbuster vuelve a ser como cuando te conocí... te ves más hermosa cuando sonríes-. Confeso Gajeel mientras su hermana lo miraba con ternura, sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y lo duro que fue para el dejarla… pero en cuanto conoció a Levy volvió a caer en el amor…

-usted también puede señorita Ultear… puede volverse a enamorar-. Hablo la chica mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y salían de la mansión, los ojos de la pelinegra se posaron en las dos figuras que se alejaban lentamente de ella.

.

La joven pelinegra camino hacia el estudio empezando a beber de su whisky favorito, bebió tratando de olvidar a Gajeel Redfox, quien hacía tiempo atrás se había clavado en lo profundo de su ser…

.

.

*flashback*

-hola-. Le llamo la atención un pelinegro en su motocicleta

-hola…-. Respondió tímidamente la chica

-¿te gustan las carreras?-. Pregunto el joven mientras le daba una sonrisa que la puso nerviosa

-he... pues si supongo-. Contesto sin siquiera saber a qué se Refreiría

-vamos a una ¿te gustaría?-. Le pregunto amablemente mientras le daba un casco

-está bien…-. Respondió mientras se subía a la motocicleta, estaba un poco asustada, jamás aceptaba proposiciones de extraños pero aquel joven le había gustado desde el momento en que lo vio acercándose a ella

.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-. Le pregunto tímidamente

-Gajeel-. Contesto mientras se preparaba para la carrera

-yo soy Ultear Fullbuster-. Se presento mientras le sofreía cálidamente y el hacía lo mismo, había empezado la carrera, Gajeel quería ganar esta vez siempre un tipo de nombre Tom le ganaba, pero ahora en la meta, lo esperaba una hermosa señorita la cual quería llevar a pasear por la ciudad después de patearle el trasero a Tom…

"la inspiración de una diosa" fue la frase de Gajeel aquella noche mientras veía a Ultear a lo lejos, ella fue su diosa, aquella que lo llevo a empezar a ganar carreras, quien lo inspiro día a día a ser mejor…

-Ultear, ¿quieres salir conmigo? gehe -. Pregunto en cuanto gano la carrera

-¡sí!-. Respondió ella mientras saltaba a sus brazos… él era un chico rudo, desarreglado, algo extravagante y ella era una señorita refinada, algo tímida, conservadora… pero no pregunto su apellido… era verdad en aquel entonces le importaban un carajo los nombres, para ella aquel joven valía más que cualquier fortuna…

Pudo a ver estado en la miseria y claro que lo estuvieron ambos muchas veces cuando decidieron casarse a escondidas, pero a Ultear Fullbuster jamás le importo… ella se sentía millonaria a su lado…

Fin de flash back

.

.

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Le pregunto el pelirosa mientas se arrodillaba para estar a su altura, de tanto beber y llorar había ido a parar al suelo

-eso no te importa Natsu-. Hablo con desprecio mientas fijaba su vista en algún punto de la habitación

-Ultear… yo hace tiempo te dije que te cuidaría ¿recuerdas?-. Pregunto el chico mientras la alzaba en brazos

-déjame en paz-. Murmuro mientas hundía su cara en el pecho del joven y se quedaba dormida…

.

.

.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTARA, DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR CON CADA CAPITULO… SE DESPIDE MAVIS CON UN BESO, SAYONARA n.n


	7. Chapter 7

HOLA COMO ESTAN, ME ALEGRA MUCHO QUE SIGAN MI HISTORIA Y QUE LA ESTEN ESPERANDO ME HACE INMENSAMENTE FELIZ :D INFINITAS GRACIAS Y BUENO ESPERO LA LEEAN QUE YA CASI LLEGA A SU FIN… SIN MAS AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPITULO

.

.

-¿Qué te pasa Ultear? – preguntaba un pequeño pelirosa sentándose junto a una linda jovencita de 15 años

-eso no te incumbe Natsu-. Respondió mientras se cubría en rostro con las manos… estaba llorando demasiado

-¿acaso esas chicas te están molestando de nuevo?-. Pregunto mientras hacía puño su mano

-¿Qué vas a saber?, si eres un niño-. Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las mejillas

-te prometo que te voy a proteger Ultear-. Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Por qué? un tanto fastidiada

-por que somos como hermanos ¿no?-. Le respondió el pequeño

.

.

Recién amanecía y Ultear Fullbuster apenas despertaba con los primeros rayos del sol… ¿Qué había sido ese sueño? Eran cosas del pasado… cosas que ya había olvidado… se paro rápidamente de la cama, tenía muchas cosas que atender después de todo el "gran día había llegado"….

.

-Gray…-. Llamo la atención del pelinegro su mejor amigo

-no me quiero casar con Lucy, Natsu… quiero buscar a Juvia...-. Le dijo Fullbuster sin siquiera pensarlo, pero ya daba igual, Juvia se marcharía y el no podía hacer nada… y no solo eso en unas horas estaría comprometido formalmente con Lucy Heartfilia….

.

.

-¡padre no quiero casarme!-. Por fin había hablado Lucy

-¡escúchame bien Lucy!, nos iremos a la ruina si rompes ese compromiso… ¡¿quieres perder la casa?! ¡¿Perder todos los recuerdos de tu madre?! Tenemos que fusionarnos con las empresas Fullbuster…-. Dio como una respuesta sebera a los sentimientos de su hija

Por su parte la rubia no tuvo más opción que agachar la cabeza y respetar las ordenes de su padre… no quería perder aquello que la vinculaba con el recuerdo de su madre

.

.

-adiós señor Gray-. Hablo Juvia con un hilo de voz mientras miraba por última vez las calles de aquella ciudad, en unos minutos subiría a el avión que la llevaría junto a su hermano y Levy de regreso a magnolia, debían empacar… empacar y marcharse en busca de una vida, que prometía sin dudas un mejor futuro del que habían tenido hasta el momento…

.

.

Llegaba aquel momento cumbre de la historia, mientras que Lucy se preparaba con su vestido más hermoso, sus joyas mas lujosas… y miraba en el espejo aquel rostro de niña rica que estaba a punto de perder su libertad, se sentía como un pajarillo cautivo en una jaula, jaula que por más de oro que fuera, no dejaba de ser una jaula…

Gray por su parte ya se encontraba vestido con aquel esmoquin, estaba sentado en una de las sillas del comedor observando la pequeña caja con el anillo frente a él… -mamá si tan solo estuvieras aquí-. Se decía en tono bajo… pero claro estaba que Gray Fullbuster no permitiría ser la pieza de dos maniacos en su jueguito de ajedrez… el tenia todas las intenciones de luchar… luchar tal como un día prometió hacerlo a su madre, luchar por esa mujer que cautivo su corazón… él lo aria, no sabía cómo… pero lo aria

Por otra parte Natsu Dragneel ya se encontraba planeando algo, si Gray no quería enfrentar a Ultear, ni Lucy a su padre… el enfrentaría a todo y a todos por ellos…. No permitiría que la mujer que amaba se casara con otro y mucho menos dejar que su casi hermano se casara con una mujer que no amaba… definitivamente debería de entrometerse para impedir que aquello ocurriera.

.

.

Llego la hora, ese momento que todos esperaban sin ansias, Ultear Gray se encontraban en el centro de un gran salón junto a Jude Heartfilia, la primera y el ultimo esperaban la aparición de la hermosa señorita Lucy, que descendería por las escaleras que se encontraban junto a ellos…

.

-Lucy-. Le llamo Natsu mientras ella giraba su rostro con sorpresa

-¡Natsu!-. Grito mientras corría junto a el

-vámonos Lucy… escápate conmigo, deja todo atrás vámonos…-.

-¿A dónde?-. Pregunto dudosa

-hable con Gajeel y con Juvia, me dijeron que podemos quedarnos con uno de sus departamentos de magnolia, que lo tomáramos como un obsequio por nuestra futura boda-. Hablo ilusionado Dragneel, mientras que Lucy sorprendida lo miraba… sin duda Natsu había agotado todos los recursos para poder ser felices…

-vámonos-. Le contesto Lucy con una sonrisa y ambos preparaban las cosas para salir de ese lugar

Pero antes de que trataran de marcharse… algo paso… a escolta personal del señor Jude, se había encargado de detenerlos…

-¡Lucy corre!-. Grito Natsu mientras que les hacia frente a aquellos hombres y Lucy salía corriendo

-Natsu ten cuidado-. Hablo ella mientras buscaba una rota de escape, sin contar siquiera que el camino que había tomado la llevaría a ese destino del cual no podía escapar.

-miren, hay esta Lucy-. Exclamo Ultear con una sonrisa mientras veían todos los presentes a la rubia aparecer en uno de los extremos del salón

En cuanto Lucy no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida al encontrarse en ese lugar… sin duda una fuerza mística quería que de unas ves ella y Gray fueran valientes y se atrevieran a romper con todo

-Lucy, ¿estás bien?-. Interrumpió Dragneel en el salón mientras tomaba de las manos a Lucy

-¿Quién eres tú? aléjate de mi hija-. Hablo Jude mientras se acercaba junto con Ultear a los dos jóvenes

-padre yo… yo estoy enamorada de Natsu-. Se escucho un pequeño susurro por parte de la rubia mientras se aferraba al joven que tenia a un lado

-señor Heartfilia, yo amo a su hija….-. Dijo Natsu mientras le regalaba a Lucy una sonrisa llena de fortaleza

-eso no me importa tu eres un donnadie, no eres digno de mi hija-. Respondió el rubio mientras jalaba a Lucy por la muñeca

-Gray apóyanos-. Imploro al pelinegro que los veía boquiabiertos, ellos dos se habían atrevido a hacer algo que ni remotamente él pensaba hacer… sus piernas le fallaron al darse cuenta que el no peleo lo suficiente por Juvia, se sintió verdaderamente miserable por aquello

-tú eres como mi hermano… Gray-. Dijo Natsu con melancolía mientras observaba a su amigo que no decía ni una sola palabra….

.

.

Flash back

-¿Qué te pasa Ultear? – preguntaba un pequeño pelirosa sentándose junto a una linda jovencita de 15 años

-eso no te incumbe Natsu-. Respondió mientras se cubría en rostro con las manos… estaba llorando demasiado

-¿acaso esas chicas te están molestando de nuevo?-. Pregunto mientras hacía puño su mano

-¿Qué vas a saber?, si eres un niño-. Le dijo mientras se limpiaba las mejillas

-te prometo que te voy a proteger Ultear-. Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa

-¿Por qué? un tanto fastidiada

-por que somos como hermanos ¿no?-. Le respondió el pequeño

.

-¿Qué ocurre aqui?-. Pregunto Ultear de camino al colegio mientas observaba a Natsu siendo apaleado por las chicas malas de la ciudad

-este niñito trato de protegerte, no te parece divertido-. Se expreso una peliverde mientras se acercaba para tirar del cabello de la chica

-con que… están molestando a Natsu…-. Hablo bajo, para de inmediato darle un puñetazo a la peliverde mientras se le iba encima para darle una paliza

-¿he?-. Se preguntaron el resto de las 4 chicas mientras veían peleando a la pelinegra contra su amiga, de inmediato las chicas interfirieron en la pelea

-pueden meterse conmigo, pero jamás…. ¡JAMAS SE METAN CON MI FAMILIA!-. Alzo la vos mientras le arrebataba un bate de beisbol a una de las chicas y empezaba a golpearlas con cierta brutalidad, era la primera vez que veían a la señorita Fullbuster mostrar esa audacia, y no solo eso tenía una fuerza tremenda que atemorizo a cada persona que observo aquel acto

-¿estás bien?-. Pregunto al pequeño niño pelirosado que estaba tirado en el suelo

-sí, solo fueron unos rasguños-. Contesto avergonzado -¿Por qué me defendiste?-. Le pregunto un poco extrañado de la actitud de la chica

-por que para eso están los hermanos, ¿no?... tu eres junto a Gray y Lyon, mi hermano menor, y que te quede claro Natsu quien se meta contigo le rompo el culo-. Le respondió con una amplia sonrisa mientras ambos hermanos se abrazaban

Fin de flash back

-¡ALTO!-. Resonó la vos de Ultear Fullbuster en todo el salón….

.

.

.

.

BUENO ESPER QUE LES GUSTARA EL CAPITULO DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON LOS QUE ME ANIMAN A SEGUIR, BESOS, GRACIAS POR LEERME Y PENDIENTES QUE EL FINAL ESTA PROXIMO…


End file.
